Nieko
Most Stuff here is RP wise except for the time in the USNSCC! About There really isn't much about me other than the fact that I'm getting tired of drama. I DON'T run the Russian Empire nor the Unified Nations, thought it may be thought that I do. Lore Born in the year 1895, in a middle class family outside of Novgorod. Life was good during the reign of Alexandrovich II, until Nicholas II was crowned as tsar of The Russian Empire. Suvorov joined the Russian Imperial Army at age 18 in 1901, he was sent into the 86th "Vilmanstranski" Infantry Regiment in 1903. The Empire of the Sun A year later the Empire of the Sun attacked the port of St. Arthur, Surorov was sent to the front lines alongside his majesty's 1st Siberian Rifle Division. Surovov was a corporal at this time and and quickly rose up the ranks due to skills in tactics, During the attack the japanese sent 13 waves and it had devastated the 1st Siberian Rifle Division, a squad maneuver was made by Suvorov to slow the 7th wave from attacking which had worked. The plan was the remaining Ulans and Hussars would be able to help separate the armies. The 3 squads that a Kaptain allowed Suvorov to command distracted the 8th 9th and 10th wave while the Ulans and Hussars clearing out the 7th. Finally 3 of their lines broke the 7th,8th, and 9th, but it came at a cost many of the surviving Ulans had perished and the 3 squads came to 2 and a half. Finally at the 13th wave of squads the 1st Joint Army surrendered, The Japanese then awarded the survivors for having honor in battle. Peace in between 1905-1914 1905- Promoted to Senior Corporal for distinguished honor in battle and one of the few survivors. 1906 - Promoted to Starshiy Sarzhant for fighting within the 2nd Russo-Swedish War. 1912 - Attends Kadet school at the rank of Ensign Kadet 1913 - Is sent to Officer Kadet School 1914 - War declared on the German Consortium 1914 - Promoted to Mladshy Leytenant in preparation for war. 1917 - Given a field commission from Petrovich Demidov-Lopukhi to the rank of Major The First World War The Russian Revolution Russo-Coalition War Russian Imperial Army Fought in * Russo-Japanese War * The First World War * Russian Civil war * Moscow Uprising * Petrograd Uprising * Tula Uprising * The Russian Revolutionary War "Awards" Quote on Quote Time in the United States Naval Sea Cadet Corps (USNSCC), ribbons at the bottom of page in order. USNSCC / NLCC - 1ST YEAR RIBBON USNSCC / NLCC - MARKSMAN RIBBON S Russian Empire Cross of Saint George (3rd Class) '1905-1923 '''Order of Saint George '''1923 '''Medal "'Russian Civil War Campaign"' 1917 '''Medal "'Officer Graduation'"' 1903 Medal "'''In Remembrance of the Napoleonic wars" 1902 Foreign Awards (1905) '''Imperial Japan- Medal of Honor (Red) Given due to holding out a retreat order made by General Stackelberg, ordering the 5th Joint Army Corps for full retreat, given by Japanese General Nogi for surviving 13 waves of charges after surrendering. out of 3 Divisions only 4 Regiments survived. 1st Siberian Rifle Division * 1st Infantry Regiment (1st Brigade) * 3rd Infantry Regiment (1st Brigade) 9th Siberian Rifle Division * 35th Infantry Regiment (2nd Brigade) * 34th Infantry Regiment (1st Brigade) (*Note* I don't wear this due to the lost of many during that day and it disrespects the people who died on that day under a command chain that is corrupt.) (1917) Britain- Royal Red Cross (Class 3) Given due to assisting British push towards Coalition trench lines during the First World war. (1924) Unified Nations- Unified Nations Medal Given due to assisting front lines in 1917 alongside the British. Good Friends * PutPut * Jadne * Slushe * Yukio * SillyBilly * Clover * PlantGirl * _Zeze_ * Kazey * Konkon * Sailor (Matros) * RetroRanger * Yukio Okumura MRP * Chen * Couvalier * Sevk1ns * Frankthetank * Kanida * AnnHiro * London * Voxdox * Senji Trivia * Was apart of the first defense of Port Arthur until the retreat order to Mukden. * Invasion of Mosow was to take back the government from corruption and to take down many military generals and commanders of the RIA. Quotes *My CO: "We need to defend whats the plan?" | Me:"Plan B" *"A beautiful country cannot be, without wars" *"The only good Defense is Offence" *"Never overlook a weak defense, because it may look weak but attack with might" *"Weakness is a beginning to strength, We all have to start somewhere" *"Trenches are for the indolent, sitting there until hit by artillery or charged at. The Germans and many allied powers use this to their "Advantage" though the only advantage I see is a lost of identity of men." *"Soldiers are not just numbers, each soldier has their own innovative ways" *"In 1904, when the Japanese attacked they had forgotten the power of Calvary charges. This would lead to their minor defeat in battles." Category:Characters Category:People